Decipher Reflections
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: SongFic. Harry keeps having nightmares, Draco is scared of what it could be doing to his boyfriend. Voldie is dead. Challenge Birthday fic. Song by Playradioplay. VERSE TWO UP! HPDM SBRL light slash
1. Verse One

AN/ new song fic… hmmm great song…. Written as a late pressie for Germ-a… 3 u!!! Check out Playradioplay on myspace, they have this song on it, it's got a great tune and really cute… will split up verse by verse for each chapter… hehe…

-------

_My parachute didn't open,  
And when my back up failed,  
The pixie dust prevailed,  
And I woke up next to you,  
All I wanted was to hold you,  
_- Decipher Reflections

- By Playradioplay.

--

Harry looked around him at the familiar sight surrounding him. The fight has begun and the plan set in place. The cogs began whirring in his mind as he worked his way through the field, disarming and binding those he could. He only wanted one to die tonight. The rest can live on, weasel out those who deserved punishment and place the rest in detention centres elsewhere. As he got closer to the centre point of the fighting, he could feel the tension increasing, a tingle swept through the bond, he knew he was close.

It had all been worked out. They even had a back up plan. "Just in case", Dumbledore had said reassuringly, even though his eyes begged to differ. Harry subconsciously fondled the charm on his bracelet, his mind slipping to Draco for a split second as he stunned another beast and bound and gagged a death eater. Following the link he could feel to Voldemort, Harry began to take in his surroundings, take notice of who was around, what beasts, people and what side they seemed to be on, suddenly the atmosphere changed, there were no people on the light side standing anymore, only dark creatures tearing into the poor souls, some still alive, and death eaters surrounding the vile creature who they saw as a lord and saviour.

Forcing his way through their ranks easily, none of them wanting to kill him, as it was against their lord's wishes, and so shortly after, Harry found himself within a cleared area. Neither said anything. There was nothing to say. Bellatrix stood beside her master, but after a dismissive wave of a hand from Riddle, she sauntered off into battle, with only a withering glare to Harry. His gaze never left those cold red eyes though. He knew they would haunt him forever, no matter the outcome.

It became almost a game of chicken. Who ever broke eye contact first, took the first move, spoke first, and would lose. But it wasn't just a game. It wasn't just a life. It wasn't even the war; it was an ideal; a belief; the future. They would lose the advantage, and even that slight change, could throw everything off. And Harry wouldn't have that; oh no, none of that.

A flash; an explosion; the perfect diversion.

His eyes flickered away and Harry got his change. Lunging forward, drawing the port key from his pocket, he cried out the activation spell; as he latched his hand around that oh so brittle nick, nails digging in, drawing a surprised gurgle, felt rather then heard, as all sound was blown away as they fell from their destination. Each rehearsed move became slow motion for the attacking lion.

Screaming the chant he had memorised while binding Voldemort's hands with his own wand before snapping it as part of the ritual, he finalised the incantation, all magic stripped from the shadow of a being he had latched onto. No his job was complete, knowing he has succeeded when he saw only dark hollows for eyes and dry cold skin, Harry pushed the almost corpse from himself and revelled in the emptiness he now felt in the part of his mind where Voldemort had once resided.

Twisting in the air to ready himself for the next part of the plan, Harry looked down to the land drawing ever closer, he wasn't sure what height he was at, or where he had been originally, but the one thing that had kept him alive up there, it was a wonder his opponent had been able to struggle at all. Knowing time was running short, Harry grasped for his wand and tried to activate the port key, when that did not work, as feared, he attempted a spell for a parachute; once again it would not work. Too much of his magical and physical energy had been zapped by taking the magic from Voldemort. Panic began slipping into his mind and heart, he didn't want it, but nothing can stop panic when there is even the slightest shadow. After the magical, physical and psychological drain from the day, he had every right not to be able to fight it for long; every light dies eventually, the shadow taking over.

He continued hurtling towards the ground, speed rising along side the panic, and all he anted was his broom. Irrational thoughts overloaded his mind, plan C forgotten and all he wanted at that moment was to tell Draco he loved him and to apologise, suddenly he felt hands wrap around his for arms and gasping, Harry struggled not to cry as he clung to Draco as he had every time that horrible nightmare of a memory took over his dreams. The wind stopped and he found himself secure in his bed, Draco's voice surrounding him, hushing him with his arms tight around Harry's quaking body.

"It's okay Harry, its okay. It's just a dream. You're safe, I saved you. I love you sweet…" Harry's breathing began evening out once more as Draco rubbed a comforting circle in the small of Harry's back, lying in the bed they had shared for close to two years now.

Once he was sure harry was asleep again, Draco untangled himself slowly, careful to wake the man he loved. Each night he had needed to wake Harry from that memory, no matter what they tried, his subconscious would not let it go. The war had ended a year ago with Harry loosing much of his power, but thankfully came out mostly unscathed. He had indeed attempted to do the first plans once he had sent Voldie to his splattered death, but they had not expected it to take so much out of Harry as to him needing to unconsciously draw the magic our of things surrounding him, ie, the port key and a broom which had been shrunken into nothing more then a second charm on his bracelet. All that had saved him was the other charm sending a warning to Draco before it too was drained of magic by Harry's life and magic force. Draco couldn't remember much more then getting the warning, but he had been informed that it had been because of the potion he had some how accurately thrown at Harry which had lessened his weight and speed enough for Draco to be able to put a levitating spell on him and guide him down to his arms.

He still wouldn't own up to anyone what was in the small fragile jar or what had put the thought into his mind to take it.

-------

AN/ end chapter one, verse one.

Sorry if this chapter didn't really make sense… the port key sent them somewhere up into the sky/atmosphere and Harry stripped Voldie of his magic before he hit the ground, killing him body and soul. Harry was then saved by something magical from Draco (ie pixie dust). Lol corny I know, but tried hard to keep it from that…

At least I tried… gotta count for something… lol

If you're still confused about anything please just let me know in a review and I'll get back to you bout it with more of an explanation, also if there is any mistakes in grammar/spelling/etc please let me know…

3 squeak xoxo

Please review… I wanna know if it's worth updating or just writing it for Germ-a….

Happy end of exams for those doing their school certificate!!!


	2. Verse Two

I was born in a city

However small

It held a hospital

For location where I came into being

It was all down hill from there.

- decipher reflections verse 2

- Playradioplay

Draco watched the sleeping form of Harry for a short time before nodding to the figure in the shadow of the doorway. It swept out of the frame from Draco's gesture soon to be followed by the solemn man, "I told you it was bad..."

"Yes Draco I know... hmm I'm not sure, so you say you've tried the dreamless potion?" the nod from Draco combined with the silence told the man it had also failed to work, "and he tried the Penseive? To put the memory out of his mind?"

"Yes that didn't work because at first it wouldn't leave his mind, but then even when he forced it out, it didn't want to stay and as soon as he fell asleep the night it returned to him once again..." looking up from his place in an armchair, Draco whispered wearily, "what are we going to do Siri? we've tried magic, potions, psychology, visiting Hogwarts, Sev doesn't know what to do, the old coot went and carked it before he realized what a problem the dream was becoming, reenactments support, forgiveness, nothing will work..." a tear slipped down Draco's cheek, a sob only a slither from escaping, "why does he always have to handle these kinds of situations? How did Ron and Hermione stop from worrying themselves to death?"

Sirius looked down on Draco; he knew that something needed to be done for the two men as Draco had said. They had been through enough as it was, not only with the war but world wide prejudices in the wizarding community expectations and stereotypes guiding the two boys' lives from the start. Harry had been born into a sweet loving family, with extra fathers, and mothers due to his real parents friendships while at school, which strengthened even after school was over and they married off. born in his hometown, a magic community called " ", he had people who loved and supported his family but someone weaseled them out and told Voldemort of all things others in the town had begun to plan o hide the whole town and because of a grudge against James and lily, they were accuses as the ring leaders. Plots were struck up and plans made. James and lily heard of dangerous activity near by and decided for their new-borns' safety to move to a safe house as chosen by Dumbledore himself. little by little the loving supportive atmosphere Harry would have grown up in crumbled away and next thing to happen was he was on the door step of the Dursley's, unwanted and unloved.

Sirius' thoughts continued to wonder as Draco ranted, he knew the blonde needed it, as allot of the complaints were half focused on Harry and he knew he would never be able to say any of it to Harry. He knew he wasn't to be blamed for it and Harry had a habit of blaming himself for everyone's problems.

After a few minutes, Draco's rant died down and the blonde looked ready to fall asleep right where he sat. Sirius walked up to him and pulled him up. Patting him on the back, Sirius bid him good night and sent him off to bed; neither had noticed a figure in the doorway during most of the ranting. Harry knew it was not his fault but he still felt a responsibility to keep Draco happy and to give him the best life he could, it's the least he could do after each sleepless night he spends with Harry as the nightmares started up.

Watching the retreating figure of Draco, Harry long gone by then, Sirius was suddenly struck by an idea. Unsure of how effective it would be, he headed off home. To try to sleep and if that plan failed, he would then continue on his idea and continue working it to a perfection. It would not do to get their hopes up just to destroy them once again. Sirius turned and slowly made his way out the door and into the cool early morning air, thoughts slamming into each other until a final clear thought struck him s the bike roared into life.

'The poor boys have been doomed since the day they were released after birth. How odd their lives keep colliding in such unfortunate situations.'

--------

AN/ Sorry for the long wait just for it to be a short chapter, but it seemed to suit to leave it there…

Thanks for waiting, patiently or otherwise, please feel free to comment me and badger me for my horrible-ness. If you have an idea of what Sirius could be thinking of, please let me know, I'd be interested as to what you can think up, also I still don't know what I'm doing in regards to that either… oops.

Also if there are any editing mistakes let me know, I only have time to spell check it. (astrix) Cringe (Astrix)

Please review, enjoy and have a good Summer/Winter.

Screaming Squeak

Btw I will be changing my pen name soon to Screaming Squeak.

(Astrix) LOVE (Astrix)


End file.
